heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Come Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * & * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Gotham City street thugs ** "Fat Albert" ** "Mushmouth" ** "Dumb Donald" ** "Bill" ** "Russell" ** "Weird Harold" ** "Rudy" ** "Bucky" Locations: * :* :* :* :* :* :* ::* ::* :* Items: * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and the Kingdom Come trade paperback, hardcover edition and Absolute slipcase edition. * In panel 1, page 7, the long-haired Korean with the cigarette dangling from his mouth is Sung Koo, the former proprietor of Halley's Comics, a Chicago comic-book store. Chicago happens to be where Alex Ross lived. * At Norman's church congregation, Norman is preaching from the Book of Revelation (8:7, 9:2, 14:7) which parallels to the Kansas disaster. His audience is mostly composed of fewer and older attendees, which implied the loss of faith in superheroes among the young. * The news broadcasts that Superman watches are translated as follows: "The world was shocked by horrible acts" (Anglicized Spanish), "Tragedy in America" (Korean), "paralyzed by the news of Magog" (Portuguese), "fierce brutality of Magog" (Italian), "American by the name of Magog" (French), and "We have learned that Magog has endangered us" (German). * The rogue metahumans Manotaur and Trix fought each other earlier in the story, and much later are seen fighting on the same side, demonstrating that superhumans seem to be fighting just for the sake of fighting, with no regard to who gets hurt. | Trivia = * The Japanese graffiti that Norman walks by is the kanji title of the anime series . Also barely readable is the "Who Watches The Watchmen?" graffiti which is the quote of the Roman poet Juvenal that was thematically central in Alan Moore's Watchmen. * In the window of the shop that Norman walks by displays: Alternate Egos, by John Law, who is the Golden Age hero The Tarantula created by Will Eisner; and the book Under the Hood by Hollis Mason from Watchmen; and an signed World Series '02 baseball, which indicate that the setting of Kingdom Come takes place after 2002. * At the Planet Krypton restaurant: :* Billboard figures of Batman, Green Lantern, Plastic Man, Wonder Woman, Flash, Lobo, and Marvin modeled after Alex Toth's character designs from the early Super Friends cartoon show. :* The waiter that greets Norman is dressed in the costume of Silver Age Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. Noticeably, the waiter doesn't know who exactly he's supposed to be dressed. :* More waiters dressed as Captain Marvel, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, the Carrie Kelly Robin from The Dark Knight Returns, Aquaman, and the Silver Age Flash, Barry Allen. :* "Bea" who is asking for Booster Gold, who is proprietor of the restaurant, is Beatriz Bonilla da Costa, aka Fire. :* The Batman costume from the 1960s Batman TV series can be seen on a mannequin in a vacuum tube. :* Images of Sugar and Spike appear on the video displays. :* Hanging from the ceiling are models of the Golden Age Batplane and the Silver Age Kryptonian Rocket. :* On the wall are Batman's 1950 camera Batarang and Green Arrow's bow and boxing glove arrow. * The hotel in the background where Norman and (briefly) Flash passes by is the "Siegel," a reference to Superman creator Jerry Siegel. * Turtle Boy appears on a Jumbotron TV (interesting, its brand is called "Sonny" instead of ). The Chinese ideograms underneath the TV read "done" or "finished". * The Steve Darnall marquee on the theater who is a reference to the former editor for Hero magazine. * The "Secret Asian Man" on the billboard seen during the metahuman fight is a riff on the British TV series , or known in the U.S. as Secret Agent Man. * Superman's pose of holding a green tractor is reminiscent to the cover of and . * The Spectre's line of "with powers and abilities beyond those of mortal men." is taken from the radio opening of The Adventures of Superman. * The farm animals (monkey, cat, dog, and a white horse) at Superman's "farm" are references to the Legion of Super-Pets. * At the Fortress of Solitude are: A statue of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van; the bottle city of Kandor; a T-Rex robot; a Kryptonian Warsuit; and a Service Robot. * A portrait of Grant Wood's appears on one of the news screens being watched by Superman. * The shield-bearing Sentinel of Liberty seen in Gotham City is a reference to its depiction in Batman: The Animated Series. * The street gang being pursued and captured by the Bat-Knights are analogs of . * The people in the cable car are caricatures of Mark Chiarello, Charles Kochman, and Vince Letterio. * The two women saying "Look! Up in the sky!" are caricatures of Heidi MacDonald and Maureen McTigue. * Norman's monologue of "bending steel....changing the very course of the mighty river" is an echo of the words at the beginning of the Adventures of Superman TV series. * The people in the crowd cheering Superman are caricatures of , , , and . | Recommended = | Links = * Kingdom Come article at Wikipedia * Kingdom Come article at the Alex Ross Collector * Kingdom Come series index at Comicbookdb.com * Kingdom Come series index at the Grand Comics Database }}